Harry Potter:The Potterverse, what it means to you
by dandin
Summary: Okay everyone! We all know the final installment is here in couple of days. I wanted to post this to you can all express your feelings about Harry Potter.


**What Harry Potter means to you!**

Hello, Potter lovers around the world! Okay…so we are all counting down the days to Deathly Hallows part 2. It is going to be a very exciting, yet sad and emotional day, because it is the end of an era we all spent years following. For any of you who watched the last premiere in London or actually got to go (which I sadly didn't get to) I' m sure I can speak for all of you that it was very emotional watching the speeches of Jo, the HP Crew and of course our favourite trio: Dan, Rupert and Emma.

I decided to post this for an opportunity for you to all share what this phenomenon means to you, how its changed you, inspired you, etc etc. As true Harry Potter fans, this story will NEVER die for us…it will live on for years to come. I can honestly say I am honoured and blessed to have been apart of the Harry Potter generation. If I had to write my feelings down about this…it would probably be the length of Jo's series put together lol…so I won't go that far. But of course, I will too write something.

**Conditions: **None whatsoever! Post whatever you are feeling, no barriers when it comes to your final feelings and thoughts.

**Danielle Dinally aka dandin**

Oh Lord…I don't even know where to begin or how to express what Harry Potter has given me, done to me, changed me over the last ten years. So many emotions are inside of me as I think of the last installment happening in a couple of days. Words I can use: excitement, nervousness, sadness, happiness. I was only about 10 years old when my grandmother took me and my older brother to the theatres to see Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. I didn't know what to expect, because at that time I had not read the book. After I saw it…I was awestruck, I was amazed…like heaven on a screen was in front of me. I immediately went and brought the book and started reading. From then on I was hooked! I was everything Harry Potter. I remember by the time I was in…grade 5…I could memorize and recite scenes from the first and second movie. I would recite them to my friends or any person I worked with.

J.K. Rowling, I can even say literally, has created another world. Over the years I've grown to love Harry Potter fan art, fanfiction (of course), live podcasts, interviews, fan videos, bands, the cast, the crew, the fansites, exhibitions, merchandise, and the fans-...just everything about the Pottervese. I could go on and on. I am so used to saying "alright that was an amazing book and movie…can't wait for the next one," even though it's hard to face the reality. I think we have to, to some extent. I can't believe I won't be able to say that anymore. But I know I will be able to say the Potter universe will always be there for me as Jo said, Hogwarts will be there to welcome us home.

The Potterverse has honestly been on my mind everyday even up to this point; everything from the characters, the plot, to the real life actors. Harry Potter has been an inspiration for me, whenever I am feeling down, it always cheers me up. If I am stressing at school or I have a difficult decision to make, I would be thinking of Emma, because she is literally like an angel on earth, the perfect role model for me. I would be thinking to myself… "What would Emma do in this situation?" Emma… she's amazing, going to a university in the states, trying to balance out her acting career. When I am writing, and the hardships that come along with writing hit me, I always think of Jo…she's such an inspiration, I've followed her since I was a child I am 19 now. Whenever there were documentaries and specials on about her, I would seriously be on my laptop taking bullet point notes. I say to myself that I will reach in barriers in my life, but that will not stop me, because here is a woman who had nothing and now she is probably the most well-known author around the world. Jo, Dan, Rupert and Emma have always been there for me and I am so grateful to have them in my life. In my room, above the head of bed, I have-…well I call it a pedestal…of Dan, Emma and Rupert along with Jo. I say to myself how they watch over the house and sometimes I would just sit there staring them thinking several things. My dream and priority is to one day meet all four of them.

Lastly, I'd like to conclude with thank yous. First thank you to Jo for giving me a magical childhood, for being my forever inspiration. Because of you, I want to become a writer; I guarantee there will never be one like you. You pretty much made me who I am today, also because of you I know never to give up on my dreams and that you shouldn't wait for them to come to you. Your books have given me lessons about love, sacrifice, friendship, courage, change in life, and much more. Harry, Ron and Hermione have become more than just characters in your books, but friends and family I can hold onto forever and one day tell my children about. Thank you for changing the voice and picture of literature for people around the world.

Dan, Rupert and Emma…I love you three soo much from the bottom of my heart. I've grown up with you three idolizing you, sometimes I feel like you are right here with me and that I can talk to you about everything and anything. Whatever I end up writing in the future, you three will always be on my mind. I wish you three all the luck for your future endeavours, thank you so much for giving me an enchanting and inspirational childhood. May God be with your three always. Thank you for changing my life.

Harry Potter is my light in the darkness. All was well.

CHEERS TO THE POTTERVERSE GENERATION AND MANY PEOPLE IN YEARS TO COME WHO WILL BE JOINING US AT HOGWARTS.

_"The stories we love best do live in us forever. Whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." (JK Rowling, 2011)_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N- I do not know what more to say now …I just might start crying : (…again lol. Well its all yours everyone…so spill your heart out! ~Danielle*~ (dandin)**


End file.
